walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Connor's Pirates
Connor's Pirates are a group of survivors introduced in the episode "Blood in the Streets" in Season 2 of AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. They boarded and hijacked The Abigail, as well as held Travis and Alicia hostage. They served as the secondary antagonistic group of the first half of Season 2. Overview Led by Connor, the pirates operated out of a dry docked vessel, utilizing its radar to identify other ships that they could plunder and possibly take for their own use. The pirates preferred to target mid-sized ships that were long range and could hold a lot of supplies that they could use. The pirates recruited by rescuing people from dangerous situations and offering them the chance to join and take up a job that would benefit the group. One such role was locating and contacting the ships once Connor gave the ok, a role taken up by Jack Kipling. He would gain the trust of someone on the boat using what he called versions of his own story and reel them in so that they could be taken without a fight. Though Connor preferred to put ashore the people who he didn't invite join them, his brother Reed would execute the survivors once Connor was satisfied with the vessel and gone. Through these methods, the pirates were able to gain five fishing boats and grew to be at least a dozen people. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 "Monster" Shortly after Operation Cobalt destroys Los Angeles, Jack makes contact with Alicia Clark on The Abigail. Communicating with Alicia multiple times, Jack gains her trust and claims that the boat he is on with his brother and sister-in-law is sinking and needs their help. Though Alicia wants to help, Victor Strand refuses, suspicious of anyone else on the water and unwilling to take on more passengers. Alicia passes the bad news onto Jack who tells her that its alright and he'll see her soon, implying that Jack is heading in her direction. Shortly afterwards, The Abigail crew discover a shot-up boat, the Leigh Anne and a larger vessel heading their way. Strand suggests that the group Jack is with could be responsible for the Leigh Anne's destruction and the ship chasing them as proof of why they can't help anyone else. "Blood in the Streets" At night, Jack, Reed and the pregnant Vida arrive in a life raft, claiming that Vida is experiencing complications with her baby. When Chris Manawa hesitates to shoot, they board The Abigail without permission. As Madison tries to help Vida and Jack tells a variation of the same story he told Alicia on the radio, Alicia comes on deck and recognizes Jack from their previous conversation. The pirates quickly turn on Madison's group, overpower them and hijack the boat displaying a surprising amount of knowledge about the group, knowledge that Alicia never gave to Jack. Though Strand tries to escape in the life raft, Reed shoots it and it quickly begins sinking. With Strand having the boat keys, Travis is forced to hotwire the boat while the others plan to escape and fight back. Jack is able to get Alicia to trust him and promises to ensure the safety of her family with Connor who he contacts to let know of their success. As Travis succeeds in getting the boat started, Connor arrives and takes Travis and Alicia while promising to have the others dropped off on shore. Once Connor is gone, Reed plots to kill the remaining prisoners behind his brother's back as he has done in the past. However, Nick Clark returns with Luis Flores in a Zodiac. Spotting the unfamiliar armed people on the boat, Nick warns Luis who kills Ben and Breannah with a rifle. Taking advantage of the distraction, the prisoners fight back with Madison stabbing Reed through the back and mortally wounding him with a crowbar Travis hid, allowing them to retake The Abigail. "Captive" Daniel treats Reed's injury and is unimpressed by his threats of how strong Connor and the pirates are. Instead, Reed inadvertently gives Daniel the information he needs: that Reed is Connor's brother and thus important to him and that Connor has five boats. Using The Abigail's radar, Daniel is able to locate the pirate base by searching for five boats close together near the coast. On Connor's ship, Alicia is put to work helping to locate and reel in more targets while Travis is put in a cell where he is greeted by Alex, the young woman who Victor Strand cut loose in a life raft with Jake Powell. Alex explains that after she was forced to mercy kill Jake, she was rescued by the pirates and offered up The Abigail to them, asking in exchange for Travis who she blames for what happened to her and Jake. As The Abigail approaches, Alicia becomes suspicious due to it being too early, forcing Jack to admit that Reed typically executes the surviving crews against Connor's wishes. With Alicia frantic to find her family, Jack agrees to help her escape to look while Connor is performing reconnaissance upon a new target that they find for him. When The Abigail arrives at the pirate base, Connor makes contact with Madison who demands that he trade her family for Reed. Connor ultimately agrees, but Reed is killed moments later by Chris who claims that Reed was dying and going to turn. However, as Chris failed to destroy Reed's brain, he reanimates and Daniel decides that they can use him. Covering the undead Reed's head with a bag to hide his state, Madison performs the trade for Travis with Connor promising Alicia once he knows his brother is alright. When Connor removes the bag, the undead Reed attacks, ripping a chunk out of Connor's arm and causing him to bleed to death while Reed attacks and kills one of the escorting pirates. Though the other tried to keep Madison and Travis from getting away, they were able to subdue him. At the same time, Alicia escaped, locking Vida in a cell on the boat and refusing Jack's offer to leave with him. Jumping from the boat, Alicia met up with her mother and Travis and returned to The Abigail. Following the death of Connor and the conflict with The Abigail, the group's status is unknown. Members *Jack Kipling *Vida *Alex *''Connor'' (Former Leader) *''Reed'' *''Ben'' *''Breannah'' *Several other unnamed members Killed Victims *Crew and passengers of the Leigh Anne (Alive, Possibly) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Deaths *Breannah *Ben *Reed (Alive) *Connor *1 unnamed member Appearances Season 2 *"Monster" (Voice Only) *"Blood in the Streets" *"Captive" Trivia *While the pirates are possibly responsible for the destruction of the Leigh Anne in "Monster" and the chase in "We All Fall Down," they may also not be. The Leigh Anne was shot up by a larger vessel with a .50 caliber machine gun, but aside from the dry docked ship seen at Connor's base, the pirates did not appear to possess large vessels. The five boats they had were smaller fishing boats as seen when The Abigail arrived at their base and were pointed out by Daniel Salazar. Completely shooting up the boat also went against their usual method of operation. Category:Groups Category:Antagonists Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:The Pirates